Peacemaker
by Embris
Summary: Rocket Power fiction! A new girl moves in to Ocean Shores and befriends the crew. The first episode of more to come.
1. The New Girl

Peacemaker  
  
Mary-Sue alert! This is a Rocket Power script that I'd like to see made into an episode. Each section consists of four scenes. If you come across the name Donna, I meant Jacinta. (Sorry, I decided to change her name when I finished it.) This is probably the first in a long line of RP episodes I will write, but please don't ask me to get Reggie and Twister together, I just don't think they're right for each other. Sorry, Reggie and Twist fans.  
  
Here's some fanart I did for this story: http://geocities.com/wildwings_girl/rocket/art.html  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own Rocket Power or any of its characters. This story is strictly for fun and earns no kind of income for the author.  
  
I hope you enjoy it, please read and review! Thanks!  
  
**********  
  
(Opening scene: desert road, hot sun. One car drives alone. Camera zooms into a closeup of the back seat passenger, the character Jacinta. She is slumped against the window, staring out with half-closed eyes. She sighs subtly. The car rounds a wide corner, and the car drives off into the sun. )  
  
(Scene two: Ocean Shores, California. Behind the Rocket's house. Otto is tearing up the skateboard ramp. Twister and Reggie are watching, bored. Sam is sitting in the shed, fanning himself. Closeup of Reggie and Twist's peeved faces.  
  
REGGIE: Come on, Rocket Boy! You've been on there for 15 minutes already! Give us a chance!  
  
TWISTER: Yeah Otto-man! We want to shred a little too!  
  
Otto lets out a "Ya-hoooooo!" as though he didn't hear them. He keeps skating, giving Rocket Girl and Twister a chance to get seriously ticked. They sigh and keep waiting, knowing there's really nothing they can do until Otto decides to give up the ramp.  
  
TWISTER(mumbling): Maybe we should head for Mad Town.......)  
  
(Scene three: house across street from Rocket's. Sign in front yard says house is on sale. Another says it's already been sold. [Remniscent of first episode.] Car from opening scene pulls into driveway. Back and front doors open. Jacinta and her mother step out. Jacinta looks especially happy.  
  
JACINTA: Finally! I thought we'd never get here!  
  
Her mother laughs that little knowing "i'm-your-mother-and-i'm-older-and- smarter" laugh.  
  
SUSAN: Let's start unloading.  
  
Susan pops the trunk. Jacinta unties and takes her bike off the top of the car. Emphasis on her strength.  
  
Cut to: They have finished unloading. Susan sits down on the porch swing. Jacinta opens the door and goes inside.)  
  
(Scene four: Inside Jacinta's house. She walks to the kitchen and unpacks a pitcher and a packet of instant lemonade. She makes the lemonade and pours it into two glasses. She puts the pitcher into the refrigerator. She walks outside.  
  
Jacinta hands a glass to Susan.  
  
SUSAN: Oh, thank you, honey.  
  
She gulps it down gratefully as Jacinta sits beside her. Jacinta twirls it around in her glass for a few seconds, then drinks it. She holds the glass in front of her, gazing down into it. She turns her head to Susan.  
  
JACINTA: So, we're livin' by the beach now, huh?  
  
Susan takes the drink off her lips and smiles.  
  
SUSAN: Yeah, isn't it great?!  
  
Susan puts her hand on Jacinta's arm and shakes it a little. Jacinta smiles.  
  
JACINTA: Well, I'm gonna go ride my bike.  
  
She stands and goes inside and comes back out with her helment, then gets on her bike. She starts riding around the circular cul-de-sac without much effort. Her eyes are caught by a boy....flying? She looks closer...he's on a skateboard. She sees the ramp under him and two other kids that are watching him. She pedals toward them, hopeful to make new friends.  
  
Otto lets out a loud "Ya-hoooo!" once again as he catches BIG air. Jacinta is amazed at his tricks.  
  
JACINTA(dumbfounded): Wow...........  
  
She pedals into their driveway. She parks her bike and climbs off, taking her helment off. Reggie and Twister hear her, and look at her. Their faces show confusion. Sammy also looks at her, not knowing what to think.  
  
Not wanting to distract the boarder, she walks up to Reggie and Twister and watches Otto for a little while. It is obvious she is impressed.  
  
JACINTA(whispering to Reggie and Twister): I've never seen anyone board like that before!  
  
Twister and Reggie look at each other, confused. They decide to make the best of it and shrug their shoulders.  
  
REGGIE: You haven't seen anything yet. You should see him at the board park. He rips it up! But for now...(her voice gets louder so Otto can hear her)...he has to get off so we can get a turn! He's such a ramp hog!!!!!!!  
  
Otto laughs and completes his boarding.  
  
OTTO: Ok, ok, sis. You can have a turn. But you have some insane moves to follow!  
  
Reggie rolls her eyes. Jacinta is awestruck.  
  
JACINTA: That was incredible! First time I've ever seen anyone skateboard, but still, incredible!  
  
Otto looks at her, confused. Who was she? Where'd she come from?  
  
OTTO: Thanks. Uh, who are you?  
  
JACINTA: Oh, I'm sorry. Jacinta Crane, your new neighbor.  
  
Jacinta reaches out her hand to Otto. He shakes it, and she smiles. Sammy comes out of the shed.  
  
OTTO: Otto Rocket, of the Ocean Shores Rockets! And this is my sister, Reggie,  
  
Reggie smiles and raises her hand to wave a little.  
  
OTTO: my best bro, Twister Rodreiquez,  
  
Twister does the same as Reggie.  
  
OTTO: and behind me is the Squid, Sam Dullard.  
  
Sammy waves to her.  
  
JACINTA: It's nice to meet ya!  
  
REGGIE: So, you new here?  
  
JACINTA: Yep. Just drove in from Alabama.  
  
SAMMY: I thought I recognized a little accent.  
  
Jacinta grins.  
  
JACINTA: Is it really that strong?  
  
SAMMY: Nah. Very subtle.  
  
REGGIE: So how old are you, Jacinta? You look a lot older than us.  
  
Jacinta knows the four are younger than her, but think they're not that much younger.  
  
JACINTA: Nah, I'm only fourteen.  
  
REGGIE: Yeah, you are. Otto, Twist, and Sammy are nine. I'm ten.  
  
JACINTA: Really? I would've thought you guys were at least eleven! I guess when I saw you skateboarding that ramp, I assumed you were older. But what do I know, eh?  
  
Jacinta smiles.  
  
TWISTER: My brother's fourteen. Maybe you could tell him to leave us alone. He might listen to you, since you're older.  
  
OTTO: Lars? I don't think he's smart enough to take a hint.  
  
Otto and Jacinta laugh.  
  
JACINTA: What, does he give you a hard time?  
  
Reggie looks in her eyes sternly.  
  
REGGIE: You have no idea.  
  
JACINTA: Let me meet this guy. (laughs)  
  
SAMMY: Eeek, just in time...here he comes!  
  
Sammy points behind Jacinta, and she turns. Her mouth opens a little bit, and she lets out a little sigh of air. Lars, Sputz, and Pi are walking toward them, but stop in their tracks when they see Jacinta. Their faces express shock. The three boys go into a huddle.  
  
Closeup on huddle. Boys are whispering to each other. There are a few excited yelps and heated discussion under the cloak of whisper.  
  
Camera on Jacinta, Reggie, Otto, Sam, and Twist. Twist is quivering, covering his head with his hands.  
  
TWIST: Is he still coming?  
  
JACINTA: I...I don't know...they've stopped...  
  
Closeup on huddle. A simeoltaneous "Break!" is heard. The three prance up to the Rocket crew, obviously trying to act cool.  
  
LARS: Well, well, if it isn't the Dork Quartet! and their....um....  
  
His voice lessens in "coolness" and volume.  
  
LARS: ....friend....  
  
Lars stalks over to Twister, grabs him by his collar, and holds him in the air.  
  
LARS: Yep, I think it's time for your daily whomping!  
  
Twister looks at Jacinta, begging for her help with his eyes. She comes out of her weird trance and talks in a stuttering, unsure tone.  
  
JACINTA: Yo, dude, uh...(pause) lighten up. Kid ain't done nothing to ya....let him go.  
  
Lars sighs "Huh...." uneasily. He loosens his grip on Twist. He looks back at her with soft expression [Closeup on Jacinta's face.] then back to Twister with a killer's countenence.  
  
LARS(talking to Jacinta): Why do you care?  
  
Jacinta is taken back by this question. Her face softens even more. She seems like she's in another world.  
  
JACINTA: Because...I don't like seeing people hurt for nothing...and besides....he's my friend. Please put him down.  
  
Lars drops Twister and turns.  
  
LARS: You got really lucky, shrimp.  
  
He starts walking away toward his stunned cronies, but as he passes the new girl, he grows a little nervous, shown in his face.  
  
PI: Hey man, that's it? So she said please, big deal!  
  
Lars holds his fist up to Pi's face and grits his teeth.  
  
LARS: I'll be whomping YOU if you don't move!  
  
Pi holds up his hands in surrender. The three boys walk off. Twister breathes a relieved sigh.  
  
REGGIE: Wow, you really saved the day, Jacinta!  
  
At the sound of her name, Lars looks back. Jacinta looks back at the same time. When they see the other looking, they both blush and look forward. Lars, Pi, and Sputz are now far away, out of earshot.  
  
TWISTER: I can't believe it...you rule, Jacinta!  
  
SAMMY: You didn't even have to fight him...wow, what a way with words!  
  
OTTO: THAT was SO cool!  
  
Jacinta smiles a little. She looks down.  
  
REGGIE: Jacinta, what's wrong?  
  
JACINTA(looking up): Hmm? Oh, nothing...  
  
Reggie is obviously suspicious, but says nothing.  
  
REGGIE: Ok. (she wipes her brow and pauses) Whew, it's hot out here. Anyone want a drink?  
  
A chorus of agreeing voices erupt. They walk inside the Rocket's house. ) 


	2. Part 2

(Scene five: inside the Rocket's house.The crew is sitting around the table. Ray serves them pink lemonade.  
  
JACINTA: Thanks, Mr. Rocket.  
  
All take turns thanking him as he hands them their drinks.  
  
RAY: So you say he didn't even put up an argument? That doesn't sound like the Lars I know.  
  
TWISTER: Yeah! It was amazing! All she did was ask him! I guess he was afraid of those muscles! (a tiny giggle escapes his lips).  
  
OTTO: He talks big, but deep down, he's only a Sea Weenie.  
  
All laugh.  
  
REGGIE: Speaking of that, do you work out or something? You look really buff!  
  
JACINTA: Yeah. A lot of aerobics and some weight training...really good for the body, you know?  
  
RAY: I did some weight training back in my day...benched 400 when I really tried.  
  
JACINTA: Wow! I've been doing it seriously for about six years, I bench about 150.  
  
RAY: That's impressive for your age. Keep at it, you'll get there.  
  
OTTO: Impressive? That's amazing. I'll let Lars know that next time I see him.  
  
Jacinta laughs, but when she remembers Lars, she looks down.  
  
JACINTA(muttering to herself): Lars...  
  
She shakes the thought out of her head and looks up.  
  
REGGIE: So, do you have any other hobbies? I think you already told us you don't skateboard, but...  
  
JACINTA(pleased with her intrest): Well, I play electric guitar and sing, and design webpages. Oh, and I love to swim.  
  
SAMMY: Webpages? Awesome! You know HTML?  
  
JACINTA: Love it. Javascript, Flash, CGI...it's an addiction.  
  
SAMMY: I hear ya.  
  
REGGIE: That's cool. Maybe we could work on something together. Hey, you said you sing. I know a place you could perform.  
  
RAY: Yeah! That dance club over by the Pier. I heard they're looking for acts.  
  
JACINTA: Really?! That'd be awesome! Could you tell me where it is?  
  
REGGIE: Do you have a bike?  
  
JACINTA: Yeah...  
  
REGGIE: I'll take you there!  
  
JACINTA: Oh great!  
  
All five stand and run outside. They hop on their bikes and ride off.)  
  
(Scene six: Outside Waves' Dance Club. The crew gets off their bikes and walks inside.  
  
Reggie, Otto, Sam, and Twist stop inside the door. The party hasn't started yet. Jacinta walks up to an employee sweeping.  
  
JACINTA: Exscuse me sir, where can I find the person who controls the acts?  
  
MAN: Come with me.  
  
He leads her to a door with the word "Manager" on it. He knocks, and opens the door.  
  
MAN: Mr. Gust, someone to see you about performing.  
  
GUST: Send them in.  
  
Jacinta enters the office. Gust swivels around in his chair to face her.  
  
GUST: Please, have a seat.  
  
Jacinta sits in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
GUST: So, you have an act, Miss....?  
  
JACINTA: Jacinta, sir. Yes, I play guitar and sing. Is there a chance I could play here?  
  
GUST: Well, we'll have to see how good you are first. Could you bring your instrument tomorrow?  
  
JACINTA: I'd be happy to! Thank you, Mr. Gust.  
  
She stands and shakes his hand, then walks out.  
  
GUST: See you tommorow, Miss Jacinta!  
  
JACINTA: Thanks, sir!  
  
She meets her friends at the door.  
  
OTTO: So, what happened?  
  
JACINTA: He asked me to come back tomorrow and play. I can't wait!  
  
All cheer.  
  
(Scene seven: Jacinta's house, 11 AM. She is about to leave for Waves'.  
  
JACINTA: Bye, Mom! Wish me luck!  
  
SUSAN: You'll do great! Don't forget your guitar!  
  
Jacinta picks the guitar case up and puts it on her back with the strap. She puts on her helment and gear and heads out the door to her bike.)  
  
(Scene eight: Waves' Dance club manager office. Jacinta is playing guitar and singing one of her own songs. Mr. Gust is impressed.  
  
GUST: That's a great talent you've got there. How soon can you play?  
  
Jacinta's eyes open wide and her mouth grows into a huge grin.  
  
JACINTA: You mean I got an act?!  
  
GUST: Welcome to the crew.  
  
He smiles heartily and shakes her hand.  
  
JACINTA: You're great, Mr. Gust! I can play anytime you need me.  
  
GUST: How about tonight at seven? I'll pay you 7 dollars an hour.  
  
JACINTA: You've got a deal! 


	3. Part 3

(Scene nine: Outside Rocket's house. Jacinta rides up on her bike, really psyched. Her friends are on the ramp outside, so she runs to them. Reggie is tearing it up this time. Jacinta waits for her to stop to tell them the good news.  
  
JACINTA: I got it! I got it!  
  
OTTO: Jacinta, that's great!  
  
SAMMY: When are you playing?  
  
JACINTA: Tonight at seven! Think you guys could come?  
  
SAMMY: I'll have to ask my mom, but i'm sure it'll be okay.  
  
OTTO: Yeah, I'm sure Dad will be cool about it.  
  
TWISTER: Same for me. I can't wait to hear you play!  
  
REGGIE: This is gonna be so wicked!)  
  
(Scene ten: Inside Rodreiquez's house. Twister is in kitchen, asking his mom if he can go.  
  
TWISTER: Please, Mom?  
  
MRS. RODREIQUEZ: I don't know...where will you be? How late will you be out?  
  
TWISTER: I'll be at Waves' Dance Club. Jacinta's act starts at seven, and should be over at nine.  
  
MR. RODREIQUEZ: Your other friends will be there too?  
  
TWISTER: Yes. Please, guys! Please!  
  
MRS. RODREIQUEZ: Well.....ok. But be home no later than nine-thirty! Do you understand?  
  
TWISTER: Yes ma'am.  
  
Camera on: shadowy figure behind wall outside kitchen. Focusing reveals Lars, being quiet.  
  
LARS(whispering): seven tonight....)  
  
(Scene eleven: Waves' Dance Club. Camera on Jacinta, performing on stage. She is singing and playing her guitar; everyone seems to be enjoying her act, a rock 'n' roll solo. Reggie, Otto, Twist, and Sam are out on the dance floor. Everyone but Sam seems to know how to dance pretty well. The poor guy tries to keep up with his friends, but can't seem to get it. Reggie sees him struggling, and grabs him by his hands. She swings him around, trying to help him dance. Both let out "Woah!", Reggie in fun; Sam in fear.  
  
Camera on: door. It's about 7:02, and starting to get dark. Lars opens door. He has a ticked, serious look on his face. He looks around, and sees Jacinta on stage. His face expresses shock, and softens considerably. He walks toward stage, and ends up right in front of it, beside Twist and the crew. Lars does not see Twister, who is looking at him in fear. Twister thinks Lars is here to whomp him, but Twist recognizes that Lars does not know he's there. Instead, Lars is gazing at Jacinta, who is still performing onstage. Twist looks confused as he shifts his eyes from Jacinta to Lars.  
  
Camera on: Jacinta. She is still singing. Her closed eyes open, as she prepares for a guitar solo. She sees Lars, and looks at him in shock. She blushes and looks away, and does the solo like she's never done it before. She's showing off, it's obvious. But why?  
  
The two keep looking at each other, with Twister the only one who has noticed. He's suspicious; what were they up to?  
  
Lars begins to dance a little, and soon finds himself showing off uncounciously. Jacinta watches him and is impressed. She keeps playing.  
  
Cut to: Jacinta's act is over. She gets a big ovation and takes a bow.  
  
(Scene twelve: next day, outside Rocket's house. Twister has Otto, Reggie, and Sam in a huddle, talking.  
  
TWISTER: I'm telling you, Jacinta and Lars like each other!  
  
OTTO: What?! You'd think they'd be like, worst enemies!  
  
SAMMY: How can you be so sure? I mean, they're not exactly on good terms with each other.  
  
REGGIE: It's really hard to believe. Can you prove it, Twist?  
  
TWISTER: I think so, but you'll have to come with me. ) 


	4. Part 4

(Scene thirteen: hockey game between Lars' team and another team. No voices, just music. The crew sits under the bleachers. Jacinta is sitting on the bleachers opposite them, watching Lars play. Her face is soft and she looks dreamy. Twister points, and the crew looks confused but unconvinced.)  
  
(Scene fourteen: poolside, morning. No voices, just music. Jacinta is swimming her daily laps, alone in pool. Crew is hidden behind bushes, looking at Lars who is watching her, hidden. Twister points, crew looks almost convinced.)  
  
(Scene fifteen: Waves' Dance Club. No voices, just music. Jacinta is playing on stage. Crew is hidden from Jacinta's and Lars' views. Again, they are sneaking glances at each other. Twister points, crew looks convinced.)  
  
(Scene sixteen: Madtown Skate Park. The crew is boarding and talking at same time.  
  
SAMMY: Gee, I guess you were right, Twist.  
  
TWISTER: And that's not all! Lars asks about her all the time. It's weird.  
  
REGGIE: It's too bad we can't get them together. I'll bet if they were, Lars would be nicer to us even when she's not around.  
  
All look at her.  
  
OTTO: Redge, that's a GREAT idea!  
  
REGGIE: Think so?  
  
TWISTER: Yeah! But....how are we going to do it?  
  
OTTO: Ok, I have a plan....  
  
They go into huddle.) 


	5. Part 5

(Scene seventeen: inside Rodreiquez's house. Twist is outside Lars' bedroom door. Lars is inside his room, lying on bed looking at ceiling. His hat is off. Twist puts his head inside the door.  
  
TWISTER: Lars?  
  
Lars sits up in his bed. His face is mean and he looks like he could explode on Twister.  
  
LARS: What do you want, twerp?  
  
Twister steps into the room and looks down like a slave.  
  
TWISTER: Lars, could I talk to you?  
  
Lars' face is still hard and now, confused.  
  
TWISTER: You know Jacinta....?  
  
Lars' face lights up.  
  
LARS: What about her?  
  
Twister looks up.  
  
TWISTER: You like her don't you?  
  
Lars runs over to Twister and grabs him by his collar.  
  
LARS: WHERE did you HEAR that?  
  
TWISTER(afraid and stuttering): Nowhere! I just thought...  
  
LARS: If you say ANYTHING to her, I'll whomp you so bad you'll wish YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN! Do you understand?!  
  
TWISTER: Wait, wait! Let me finish! You like her, and I think she likes you too!  
  
Lars' face lightens and he drops Twister.  
  
LARS: I swear, if this is a trick, I'll kill you!  
  
He holds his fist up to the shivering Twister, then runs out of his room out of the house. )  
  
(Scene eighteen: inside Jacinta's room. Jacinta is lying in her bed with earphones. Susan knocks on the door.  
  
SUSAN: Jacinta, you have a visitor.  
  
Susan steps aside, and Reggie enters Jacinta's room. Jacinta takes her earphones off.  
  
JACINTA: Hey Reggie! What's going on?  
  
REGGIE: I have something really important to talk to you about. You know Lars, Twist's brother?  
  
Jacinta's mouth opens a little and her eyes widen.  
  
JACINTA(shocked): What....about him?  
  
REGGIE: Do you like him?  
  
JACINTA: Well...uh...I...don't know......  
  
REGGIE: I thought you might react that way. Listen, I think he likes you too.  
  
Jacinta gasps subtly.  
  
JACINTA: How....?  
  
REGGIE: I have my ways.  
  
Jacinta jumps up and starts to run out of her room. She stops at the door and turns to Reggie.  
  
JACINTA: Reggie?  
  
REGGIE: Yeah?  
  
Jacinta pauses.  
  
JACINTA: Thanks.  
  
She runs out the door and outside.  
  
Cut to: Lars and Jacinta are both running toward each other's houses. They see each other and stop abruptly. They walk up closer to one another and start exchanging gibberish.  
  
LARS: Uh.....hey.....  
  
JACINTA: Yeah hey....(meek laugh)  
  
They both look down at their shoes and back up a couple times.  
  
Camera on: Sammy and Twister walking up from right side.  
  
Camera on: Reggie and Otto walking up from left side.  
  
The four stop beside the two older kids, all four smiling.  
  
SAMMY: Oh just say it. You like each other.  
  
Lars and Jacinta look at each other shocked.  
  
LARS and JACINTA(gasping): You really do?  
  
They look at each other, blushing. Otto is getting impatient.  
  
OTTO: Come on! Would you kiss already? I wanna go to Mad Town sometime today!  
  
Lars and Jacinta look down, embarrased. But both look back up. They make moves at the same time. They kiss, and the crew looks on grossed out.  
  
OTTO, REGGIE, TWISTER. and SAM: Ewwwwwwwwww!  
  
Camera on: sunset.)  
  
The End!  
  
**************  
  
Wasn't that sweet? :P  
  
Please review my story, I really appreciate it! 


End file.
